disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Knights (4)
Both Peter and Aladdin are growing more and more suspicious of Walt. Plot: The underworld again. Jafar: Blast that Walt Whitman! Again he has foiled our plans. We need to go on the offensive. Scar: I concur with Jafar. Captain Hook: As do I! Oogie: Me too. The kid knows a lot more than he's lettin' on and his friends know it. Hades: Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine.... We'll take care of this kid. What do we know about him? Maleficent: Nothing. Scar: Oh not nothing, my dear Maleficent. Jafar: What do you mean, Scar? Scar: The way the boy reacted towards you and I. He called us two of his "favorite villains". That must mean something. Hades: What? Scar: I am not sure yet, but I will find out for us. As perhaps we can lure Walt to our side. The knowledge he has will make him an even more powerful ally. Jafar: That's not a bad idea, Scar. Scar: Of course it isn't. Maleficent dear, you and Hades can go on with the invasion of Mt. Olympus. I'll go and follow our adversaries through their quest. It will be most enlightening to be sure. Hades: Fine, go. Come on Maleficent babe, we got a date at the hottest joint in the cosmos. Maleficent: Very well and don't call me that. Hades and Maleficent head towards Mt. Olympus, but as does Scar. Captain Hook: Where are you going? Scar: Mt. Olympus of course. Captain Hook: Why? Scar: Because with the luck we have been having then Walt and his allies will be there, too and so shall I. Oogie: Ooh, not bad there, pussy cat. Scar: Thank you and now I am off. I shall meet you all in Africa at Pride Rock very soon. Soon though, Walt and his crew find themselves in Athens just outside the gates of Mt. Olympus. Walt: Mt. Olympus: home of the gods and overall cool place. Peter: Is that where we'll find our next hero? Walt: Nope. The one we're looking for is the demi-god Hercules. He was the one who defeated Hades by casting him into the River Styx. We find him and put him and his super strength to good use. Aladdin: Kid, I'm not going another step. Walt: What? Aladdin: You know what. Walt: Can't we get over that? Peter: Now that I think about: no we're not and no I'm not going further either. Jack: What's the problem, fellas? Aladdin: Walt is, Jack. He knows a lot about us and the bad guys. Walt: I have these cards here you know. Peter: You never set one peeper on them. Walt: I um memorized them then... Aladdin: I doubt it. Jack: Gentlemen please, let's just find this Hercules and go onto the next world shall we? This place is huge, but my guess is that Hades and his goons will breach Mt. Olympus. We should split up: two of us on Mt. Olympus and two of us search Athens. Walt: That's a very good idea, Jack. You and Aladdin can head up to Mt. Olympus while Peter Pan and I search the village. Hercules is a hero here in town so I doubt it'll be too hard to locate him. Peter: Again with the info. Jack: Sound plan though. Let's shove off. Come Aladdin as I believe your flying carpet can get us up there in no time. Aladdin: Okay let's go. Come on, Carpet. Jack and Aladdin hop on Carpet and head strait up to Mt. Olympus while Peter Pan and Walt head towards the village. Although Scar takes notice of Walt and Peter. Scar: Those two fools may end up defeating Hades and Maleficent on their own no doubt, but let's see what I can learn from Mr. Whitman. Walt and Peter continue their trek to the village where they hope to find Hercules. Peter Pan is still nagging towards Walt. Walt: I can't tell you, Peter. I don't know how you'd all react to the news. Peter: What news? Walt: Well, okay, I'll tell you, but you can't tell the others. At least not yet. Promise me. Peter: I promise for now. So what is it? Walt: Where I come from, you are all characters of fiction. You, Aladdin, Jack, and all the villains too. Peter: What? You got to be joking? Walt: I'm not. That's why I kept it from you. I didn't know how you'd react. Peter: No you didn't. Let's just find Hercules, okay? Peter flies off in a fit of anger and Walt goes after him, but Scar is intrigued. Scar: Hmm, fictional the boy says. That's most disconcerting, but I am more interested in Peter Pan's reaction. Maybe I can use that to my advantage and get him on our side instead of Walt. Scar then walks off to then contact Hades. Scar: Hades. Hades: What? Scar: Forget the attack on Mt. Olympus. Hades: Say what now? Scar: I now know Walt's secret and I believe we may have a new ally to help us. Hades: Is that a fact? Scar: Yes. The skeleton and street rat are headed to Mt. Olympus now. Have Maleficent keep them busy for the moment. You and I will have a chat with Peter Pan. Hades: Then let's do this thing, babe. Scar: Indeed. Peter and Walt have decided to split up which will save them time, but mainly because Peter is hurt by what Walt said. Peter: Fictional. I can't believe it. I don't want to believe it. Scar: My dear fellow, you seem unhappy. Peter: Scar! Peter draws his knife. Peter: Ready to lose again? Scar: My dear boy, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to talk. Peter: About what? Scar: Walt, of course. Peter: I don't want to talk about Walt. Scar: Why, because he betrayed you, humiliated you, and because you're or should I say we aren't even real. Peter: You know about that? Scar: I do. We're just play things to him no doubt. However I am here to make you a deal. Peter: What kind of deal? Scar: Let my colleague Hades tell you. Hades manifests from the ground before Peter. Hades: How ya doing, kid? The name's Hades. Peter: I know who you are. You were in Never Land. Hades: I was wasn't I? Any way, babe, I'm here to make you a deal. Peter: What deal? Hades: I know how shook up you were about the whole finding out you don't really exist. How do you think we feel about this? Although, I am here to tell you I can remedy that hurt feeling for you. Peter: How? Hades: Kill the kid for us. Peter: What? I can't do that. Hades: Can't or won't? Listen I'll make you a deal: now that we know about the "real world" then these six worlds don't mean zip to us anymore. You get rid of the kid and the other heroes for us and we leave you and Never Land alone for good. Peter: I don't know. Hades: Come on, kid. It's what you'll want isn't it? No more us also means no more Hook. You can play in Never Land with those Lost Boys, mermaids, and Indians til your heart's content. What do you say? Peter: Fine, I'll do it, but swear to me that the heroes won't get hurt. I'll handle Walt. Hades: Fine, kid. They won't get hurt and once you do this then Never Land is yours to play in forever. Deal? Peter: Deal. Hades and Peter then shake hands to cement the deal. Hades: Oh and kid, I wouldn't go back on our deal if I were you because then I'll do the same thing. Remember that, kiddo. Peter: I...I will. Hades: Good, then bada bing, kid. Let's go, Scar and kid you're doing yourself a favor. Scar and Hades leave through a portal, but soon Peter is greeted by Walt and is with Hercules. Walt: Hey, Peter, look I found Hercules. Hercules: Hey Peter. How ya' doing? Peter: Fine. Walt: We better meet back with the others. Jack: Here we are, Walt. It looks like we weren't needed here, but you found Hercules I see. Walt: Yup and he's agreed to help us. Peter: Then let's go already, okay? Off to the next world. Walt: You bet. A Mickey Mouse portal opens up again and the group passes through on their way to the next world. As they pass through the void though, Peter thinks long and hard about his deal with Hades. He even manifests as a spirit head in front of Peter. Hades: Remember our deal, kid. Peter: I do and I'll do it. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Disney Crossover Category:Crossover Category:Aladdin Category:Peter Pan Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Hercules Category:Fan Fiction